


Here Comes Santa Claus

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Series: 25 Days Till Christmas Fanfiction Countdown [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas, Gen, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, going down a chimney, these two have to save Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: “Arthur and I will do it!”“I’m sorry, what are we doing?”“Fixing your mistake!”“Merlin!”





	Here Comes Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Character A and Character B have to save Christmas  
> I'm going to try and get today's actual fic up before tomorrow comes I promise!  
> Betaed by Grammarly.  
> No Ocs so enjoy.  
> I don't own anything obvious.  
> Enjoy!

>  Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus Lane  
>  He's got a bag that's filled with toys for boys and girls again  
>  Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle, oh what a beautiful sight  
>  So jump in bed and cover your head, 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight

“Merlin, there’s something I have to tell you.”

“What did you do?”

“Hang on, how come you assume I’ve done something wrong? It could have been one of the knights.”

“And was it one of the knights?”

“Ah, no, but it wasn’t entirely my fault!”

“Arthur, just tell me!”

“I may or may not have put a...magic user in the dungeon.”

“Oh Arthur, did you not understand what was happening? Were they setting off fireworks a little too eagerly? Come, take me to them, and we’ll sort this out quickly, it is Christmas Eve.”

“Right.” 

* * *

 

"I fear you will yell at me.”

“Why? For accidentally putting a magic user in the dungeon? Magic has been allowed for a few years now, and the druids and other magic users know you are allowed to make mistakes.”

“Yes, ah, well, here we are.”

“ ‘ave you finally come to release me, your majesty? This is a very busy night for me and I ‘ave already wasted too much time.”

“You locked up Saint Nicholas!”

“See, I told you you’d be mad at me!”

“When you said you had locked someone up, I didn’t realize you meant him!”

“Him ‘as a name you know.”

“How was I suppose to know the thing that was flying was him?”

“Who else could it be Arthur?!”

Merlin ran his hands through his hair in agitation and paced around the dungeon. Arthur eyed his court sorcerer then waved for a guard to unlock the cell. The man inside, Saint Nicholas, got up, brushed the dirt off his clothes and proudly walked out. He was not as people typically described him, instead of round and short he was tall and slim. He wore a red tunic with black pants and black boots and over all of it, a furred white coat.

“So, you ‘ave finally decided to let me go; it’s about time.”

Arthur failed not to look sheepish as the Christmas deity passed him, “What ‘ave you done with my reindeer and sleigh?”

“They’re in the courtyard.”

“Right, if you would point the way.”

Merlin looked up, “Of course! Please follow me.”

Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin walked out of the dungeons followed by Saint Nicholas. Arthur sighed and followed behind, at least to make sure that Merlin didn’t get lost.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you will have enough time to finish all the deliveries? How long did that stupid man keep you locked up?’

“Not too long, don’ you worry. Although it is later than I suspected.”

“Not too late?”

“We’ll see. Ah, ‘ere’s the sled and all eight reindeer.”

The sled was a beautiful red color with gold trimmings and laced with bells that jingled faintly as the reindeer stamped and snorted. Merlin cooed as he pets the reindeer and allows them to nuzzle him. The Christmas deity was muttering in elvish as he checked the sleigh and the contents of his bag. He suddenly cursed causing the warlock to jump and turn to him, “What is the matter?”

“I misspoke when I said I would ‘ave enough time to deliver everything; I forgot that I ‘aven’t done the immediate castle surroundings.”

“Arthur and I will do it!”

“I’m sorry, what are we doing?”

“Fixing your mistake!”

“Merlin!”

Merlin ignored his king and pushed forward, “Please let us help you! Don’t let Arthur’s mistake cost the happiness of dozens of children.”

“Merlin!” Hissed the king, coming forward and grabbing his arm, “What are you signing us up for?”

“Alright.”

“What?”

“I except your help. Here,” the deity handed the surprised king a bag full of gifts, “they’re labeled with names and where they live, should be ‘nough for you two to ‘andle before the night is out.”

“Wait, I can’t do this, I’m king!”

“And kings can learn a little bit of compassion and ‘ard work. Well, I must be off.”

Before either Arthur or Merlin could say anything, Saint Nicholas jumped into the sled, snapped the reins, and whistled. The reindeer snorted and leaped into the air pulling the sleigh behind them. They were gone in the blink of an eye. Arthur rounded on the warlock, “What have you gotten us into Merlin?”

“It will be easy Arthur, all we have to do is deliver these presents before the night is over.”

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I hope you’re right.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t easy. At first, they were leaving the presents on the doorstep, but then Merlin got the brilliant idea of trying to go down a chimney. They were both lucky that Merlin was a sorcerer and could put people to sleep. By the end of the night, they were both tired and covered in soot but were extremely pleased with themselves; they had managed to deliver all the presents before the night was over.

“And then you dived head first into the chimney,” laughed Merlin, as they stood upon the battlements, “Arthur why did you dive in after me?”

“I couldn’t very well let you go in there by yourself could I?”

Arthur wiped some of the soot off of Merlin’s face, “You’re my sorcerer, I’m not letting you go that easily.”

Merlin grinned as the king pulled him close, the two shared a kiss atop of the battlements as the sun rose on Camelot.

“Merry Christmas my king.”

“Merry Christmas my love.”


End file.
